Together Forever
by vampiregothicpirate
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's wedding. When It's time for Bella to make the change something happens.


**Hey, I hope you guys like this one. It came to me while I was playing piano and I thought I should share it. If you like it post a review and that way I know if I should continue or not. Thanks and enjoy. ****(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters).**

My heart raced as I walked down the aisle. My dress quietly rustling behind me. Charlie walking by my side. And my angel standing at the alter before. His hair perfect. His eyes so light they were almost clear. Topaz could not describe the light color. Not even honey. Tears threatened to spill over my eyelids as Charlie handed me over to Edward. I took my beloved's hand and took the extra step to stand at his side.

The veil I wore hid my face but I could see Edward's perfect smile. I felt Edward's fingers tighten gently around my own. His icy hands now so familiar and reassuring. I tried desperately to focus on what the priest was saying. All my efforts were wasted. I was to focused on the moment at hand. My true love and I were binding ourselves to one another for eternity. And we were letting everyone know it.

The priest said my name. My full name.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you take Edward as your lawfully wedded husband?" All eyes were on me. I began to panic. Then I looked to Edward. His beautiful face made me forget everything around me.

"Yes. I do." I said. For the first time completely sure of myself.

Edward's smile grew. Even when I thought it couldn't get any wider.

"And do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Edward looked at the priest then at everyone in the pews behind us then his eyes were back on me.

"I most certainly do." he said his voice the most smooth I'd ever heard. Almost a purr.

"And now I present to you Mister and Missus Edward Cullen." the priest's voice rang through the church. "Edward, you may kiss your bride." I noticed every camera was up and I knew Edward would be theatrical.

Edward's hands lifted the veil over my head, then spun me and dipped me and finally kissed me. My hands knotted in his hair. For once Edward didn't stop me. It was like no other kiss. No one was around us time had stopped. And I was finally Mrs. Cullen.

Edward's lips gracefully left mine and he lifted me back to my feet. The organ began to play and I slipped my hand threw Edward's elbow. And we walked out to the reception. Also for the first time I wasn't afraid to dance.

Edward slipped my arms around his shoulders and we began to sway back and forth and turn to the beat of the music.

"You look stunning." Edward purred in my ear.

"Thanks, Alice is very talented at picking out dresses." I smiled.

"Your blushing." he clarified.

"I know, I've been blushing uncontrollably all morning." I stated. "I just couldn't wait to see your face."

"I love you." He said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I answered and kissed his lips.

I knew it was out of line but he didn't stop me. He just let me and he kissed me back. My heart beat skipped and Edward stopped. He pulled away and I frowned. Edward smiled and then I couldn't help but smile back.

A hand rested on his shoulder. I followed the arm that it was connected to, and saw Charlie's face. His eyes were twinkling and he was smiling.

"Can I cut in." Charlie said. Edward put my hand in Charlie's and stepped back.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Charlie told me.

"Thanks Dad." I gave him my best daughterly smile.

"You know Edward really is a good man." He said to me and I realized he was telling me that he was okay with me getting married to him.

"He really is. I love him so much." I said and Charlie's smile widened.

"I'm sure he'll take good care of you." he said and I saw Edward behind him coming towards us with a smile on his face.

"May I?" Edward asked as he reached Charlie and I.

"If you must." Charlie answered and gave my hand back to Edward.

"I must." Edward said to Charlie with a glint in his eye I'd never seen before.

It was mischievous.

The next song was faster and Edward led me to a table. I was grateful because I knew that dancing was a one way ticket to a broken leg. I sat down and my feet were already sore.

The rest of the reception passed in a blur. From the time we sat down to talk to the time that people took advantage of that moment to congratulate us.

When we were finally back in Edward's house. We went upstairs to change. Alice had thoughtfully laid out some comfortable looking pajama pants and a t-shirt for me. Edward shut the door and began undressing. I did the same and quickly slipped the beautiful dress over my head. I was fully aware of Edward watching me. I took off the shoes that now had left blisters on my feet.

I slipped the pj pants and t-shirt on and turned to look at Edward who was already dressed in jeans and a snug fitting long-sleeve shirt. The door to Edward's room burst open and Alice's arms were around my neck in milliseconds. I laughed.

"Congratulatoriations" Alice chimed.

"Thanks." I laughed at her random vocabulary.

"You're stuff is down stairs guys so lets go." Alice stated.

"Alright give us a moment alone." Edward said his arm slipped onto my waist.

"Okay." Alice said more chipper than usual.

The door shut behind her. Edward put my arms around his shoulders and kissed me gingerly.

"Are you completely sure you want to do this." Edward said in my ear.

"Without any question. Edward I just married you which means I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But you are going to live forever which means so will I. I want to spend eternity in your arms." I said to him. I smiled warmly and he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

Edward picked me up bride style and carried me downstairs to meet everyone else.

Esme was smiling so widely and motherly I thought her lips would break.

Edward set me down and allowed Esme to hug me. I know she had been dying to all day.

"Welcome to the family ,sweetheart." her arms were so tight around me I thought my ribs would break if I took a breath.

"Thanks ,Mom but I can't breathe" I struggled to say. She immediately let me go.

Everyone laughed. Edward slipped his arm around my waist again and we walked out to the cars. Edward opened the door for me and I slid into the Volvo.

The Volvo quietly purred to life. And Edward slipped his hand into mine. He pulled out smoothly and we followed Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice and Jasper followed in her Porsche ,then Rosalie in her BMW ,then finally Emmett in his monster jeep. And we were finally off to Alaska.

**I really hope you guys liked this. Please review if you enjoyed this and I'll post more as soon as I can.**


End file.
